


Danganronpa: Road to Despair

by OmegaPersonaCreator



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Story, Fanganronpa, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, author's first attempt at something like this, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaPersonaCreator/pseuds/OmegaPersonaCreator
Summary: A train that's moving to nowhere. 16 students with ultimate talents trapped inside this train with the only way of leaving, is to kill one another. How will this end?Join Kiko Wanshida, the Ultimate Writer as she tries to survive this horror.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Before we begin this story

**Author's Note:**

> My second first attempt at a Danganronpa fic.

Hello. You must be wondering what this is. This will be a side project from **The Girl Who Was Never There**. This is my second attempt at a Danganronpa fanfiction. But instead of a non-despair au, this will be a fan-killing game of my own. With fan characters and a plot written by me. I've already planned out the characters and future events, all I need to do is write them out. I have the prologue finished, but this story is going to be a side project, meaning I am not going to put my full attention on this. I will work on this from time to time. My full attention is going to **The Girl Who Was Never There** since that is the main story I'm working on. So this story will have less updates than the main story I'm working on.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Character Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just information on the characters.

Protagonist-\/

First Name: Kiko

Last Name: Wanshida

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Writer

Gender: Female

Likes: Romance stories

Dislikes: Horror Stories

  
  


First Name: Rikka

Last Name: Somanaji

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate DJ

Gender: Female

Likes: Heavy metal music

Dislikes: Pickled plums

  
  


First Name: Akino

Last Name: Yikashi

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Botanist

Gender: Male

Likes: Poppies

Dislikes: Things that harm the ecosystem

  
  


First Name: Nana

Last Name: Huninozuka

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Baker

Gender: Female

Likes: Candy and cakes

Dislikes: Meat

  
  


First Name: Isugai

Last Name: Erudashi

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Mathematician

Gender: Male

Likes: Multiplication

Dislikes: Being bothered

  
  


First Name: Teto

Last Name: Unknown

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Pyromaniac

Gender: Unknown

Likes: Fire

Dislikes: Water

  
  


First Name: Yoshi

Last Name: Hatsudo

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Ninja

Gender: Male

Likes: Action movies

Dislikes: Ice tea

  
  


First Name: Lashi

Last Name: Tachibana

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Ballerina

Gender: Female

Likes: Dancing

Dislikes: Standing still

  
  


First Name: Wakan

Last Name: Derudo

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Archer

Gender: Male

Likes: Silver coins

Dislikes: Cold weather

  
  


First Name: Reesu

Last Name: Poshika

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Circus Performer

Gender: Female

Likes: Juggling

Dislikes: Heights

  
  


First Name: Serro

Last Name: Kirishima

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Guitarist

Gender: Male

Likes: Country music

Dislikes: Styrofoam

  
  


First Name: Diedre

Last Name: Yogashino

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Hairstylist

Gender: Female

Likes: Dressing up

Dislikes: Split ends

  
  


First Name: Momoko

Last Name: Higarashi

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Librarian

Gender: Female

Likes: Reading

Dislikes: Loud noises

  
  


First Name: Gerushio

Last Name: Urdon

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Medic

Gender: Male

Likes: Medicine and hospital noises

Dislikes: Mangos

  
  


First Name: Bonbon

Last Name: Fogashu

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Scientist

Gender: Female

Likes: Herself

Dislikes: Being ignored

  
  


First Name: Lydeck

Last Name: Driver

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate ???

Gender: Male

Likes: Horror

Dislikes: Anything boring


	3. Prologue: Train of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is just beginning...

Hope’s Peak Academy. A grand and prestigious school that high school students with only the best talents enter. You only need to meet certain requirements to join. You must be in highschool, have a talent you devote yourself to, and be scouted by the best. I was one of those students. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kiko Wanshida. I was scouted as the  **Ultimate Writer** . Although you wouldn’t find my work in a book or in a store, you would have to look online. I wrote stories online you see. Every single story I’ve written has been reviewed and rated as most popular and voted top best stories ever.

And right now I was standing in front of the famous academy itself. I looked up at the building with soft brown eyes, today was going to be my first day here, and whatever comes at me I’m ready for it. I open the doors and enter inside, seeing the front entrance empty. I guess I was the first one here. I guess I should look around or-

Suddenly my head felt lightheaded and sore. I raised a hand and winced as the entire room began to spin, making me feel queasy. And before I knew it my entire world went dark.

…

…

…

I felt a cold surface under me. I slowly lifted my head up to find myself in a classroom. “Huh?” I picked myself up, dusting my skirt off and fixing my short coat. My black hair was undone so I re-tied it into a ponytail. With that finished I glanced around the classroom. My main concern was that the windows were bolted shut. “Why are the windows like that? Is it a safety procedure? This seems something out of a horror novel…” I took notice of the small paper on one of the desks. I walked over and picked it up. It was a note. I carefully read it over,

_ “Dear new student, _

_ Today is your first day! _

_ Head out and meet up with your fellow classmates in the main car. _

_ Please don’t be late! _

_ And be careful of the sudden jolts. _

_ -your conductor” _

I raise a brow after finishing reading. “Sudden jolts? Conductor? What does that-” Before I could finish my sentence the room suddenly shook and lurched forward, nearly making me lose my balance. My eyes widened after recovering. Glancing at the door, I walked over and slowly slid it open. Walking out of the room, I was greeted with a surprising sight. The classroom led out to a large hallway. But it resembled similarly to the inside of a train. I was extremely confused, but right now the note said there were more people here and I needed to find them.

The note said the main car, so I should head there. I made my way to the front of the car where it led me to another entrance to the next car. With a careful sigh, I slowly made my way inside. And I was met with 15 other kids my age. “Oh, someone new!” A female voice called out in surprise. “Is she the last one?” A soft male voice asked. “Who knows, there could be more.” A firm male voice said. “Uh, excuse me? Does anyone know why we’re here?” I asked them, rubbing the back of my neck. “We don’t have a clue, we’re in the dark as the same as you.” The same male voice answered.

A sigh escaped my mouth.  _ ‘I guess no one else knows how we got here…’  _ I guess I should meet who I’m stuck with. I approached a girl closest to me. Her hair was kinda funky, bright pink with cyan blue highlights. She wore giant purple headphones on her head that looked wireless. Her outfit was a punk style with ripped jeans and black strapless crop top. Black sketchers completed the look with a belt lined with a music player in her pocket. She noticed me approaching and grinned at me. “Wazzup! You’re the new girl, right?” I nodded at her, “Yes, I’m Kiko Wanshida. Nice to meet you.” She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. “That wasn’t enough energy, I’ll do you one better.” She raised a peace sign at me and stuck out her tongue, hazel eyes beaming my way. “The name’s Rikka Somanaji, rockin’ out as the Ultimate DJ!”

**Rikka Somanaji**

**Ultimate DJ**

My eyes lit up at her. “Somanaji, I’ve heard of you. You’ve performed at so many nightclubs and parties all over the world!” Rikka nods with a wide grin on her face. “Yessaroni! So many parties, so many memories. My favorite was when I finished off the night with a stage dive in a sea of crying fans! Only I didn’t land in the arms of the fans…” She scratches her cheek as she recalls the memory. I let out a nervous chuckle, “Ouch…” She nodded, but she switched back to normal. “That aside, I know we’ll get along swimmingly!” I smiled at her. “Me too, Rikka.” With that we parted ways and I went over to the next person, which was the soft spoken male.

His light brown hair met to his shoulders evenly with a white cloth tied over his head. A light pale apron with a poppy design was worn over his buttoned shirt and shorts. He wore sandals which was kinda weird honestly. I waved at him, “Hello, I’m Kiko Wanshida the Ultimate Writer.” He looked at me and gave me a soft smile. “Hello to you too, my name is Akino Yikashi. I am known as the Ultimate Botanist . I hope we can get along.”

**Akino Yikashi**

**Ultimate Botanist**

I tilt my head, “Botanist, huh? That means the study of flowers, right?” I ask him. He nods his head, fixing the cloth on his head. “That is correct. Ever since I was young, I’ve always loved flowers of all kinds. I’ve even learned their symbolism.” I blinked at him in confusion. “Symbolism? I don’t understand…” He smiles, and glances his dark brown eyes down at his apron with the poppy design. “Take the Poppy flower for example. It could symbolize sleep because  the opium extracted from them is a sedative, or it could symbolize death because of the common blood-color it has.” My eyes widened at his explanation. “Wow…” Was all I could say.

I was impressed to say the least. “That’s incredible, Akino!” He gave me a closed-eye smile. “Why thank you, Kiko. I’m glad to have shared this with you.” Now it was onto the next person, which was the first girl who spoke up. She was kinda cute. She wore her lavender hair in twin ponytails that reached her waist and a big pink bow in one of them. She wore a frilly pink and white dress with a tiny frilly apron tied around her stomach. Light pink socks reached her knees with dark pink heels with straps on them. And a single bunny bag was worn over her shoulder to complete the look.

I kinda had to look down at her since she was so small. She was the first to greet me before I spoke. “Hiya! I’m Nana Huninozuka, the Ultimate Baker! It’s nice to meet you!”

**Nana Huninozuka**

**Ultimate Baker**

“Huninozuka? You mean that Huninozuka? Your family’s bakery is the most popular for their pastries!” I gape at her, which she blushes slightly and giggles. “Hehe, thank you. Mama and papa work really hard to make sure the bakery is the best for everyone!” Her upbeat and positive personality was really infectious. “Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Nana. I’m Kiko.” Nana smiles up at me, bright pink eyes sparkling. “I hope we can be great friends, Kiki!” I felt my face heat up at the nickname. I chuckle nervously and rub my neck, “Heh heh, M-me too.” Leaving Nana it was the next guy who had the firm voice.

His hair was completely white, like sheet white. His clothes screamed professional with a tie and everything. He also wore glasses and a pencil in his ear. With a single glance with his blue eyes my way nearly made me nervous. “Um, hello. I’m Kiko Wanshida, Ultimate Writer. And you are?” He didn’t even bat an eye as he responded. “Isugai Erudashi. Ultimate Mathematician.”

**Isugai Erudashi**

**Ultimate Mathematician**

I knew about him. He was a kid genius in the math department. He was basically a prodigy for a kid his age. “Are we done? I believe this conversation is over.” He told me, turning his head away. I only stared at him.  _ ‘Jerk…’ _ I was sure he was one that would be hard to even talk to. I guess it was onto the next person. Although I wasn’t sure if they were a boy or a girl due to the mask on their face. It was a gas mask to be precise. Their outfit was a full black bodysuit with combat boots. But their red hair was visible through the mask. “Uh, hi. I’m Kiko. Nice to meet you.” They nodded back. “Greetings. I’m the Ultimate Pyromaniac, Teto.”

**Teto**

**Ultimate Pyromaniac**

My body shivered as their voice muffled through the mask. “Pyro… maniac? Doesn’t that mean something to do with fire?” I questioned nervously. Teto nodded. “Yes. I love all fire, even the ones in the sky at night. Fire is so pretty and cool!” They gushed, their hands on their cheeks as their crimson red eyes glowed from their mask. I felt a bit uncomfortable to say the least. “Well, I gotta meet the rest. Talk to you later.” Teto nodded and waved goodbye as I walked away, over to the person who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression. He seemed the most strange looking out of everyone here. He resembled a Japanese ninja, long flowing scarf and all.

His long dark blue hair was tied down like me but longer. A small bandage was worn over his nose. He noticed me approach, then in a flash he stood up straight with a wide smile and his arms crossed. “It seems you have approached me, it takes guts and courage to do so. Now, tell me the name of the courageous one before the great Yoshi Hatsudo, the Ultimate Ninja!”

**Yoshi Hatsudo**

**Ultimate Ninja**

I sweatdropped slightly at his little act, but replied anyway. “My name is Kiko Wanshida, the Ultimate Writer. It’s nice to meet you, Yoshi.” A second passed before he spoke again. “Hey, can I say something… but, you’re really cute…” He admitted, blushing a bit as he scratched his cheek and glanced away nervously. I giggled a bit, which made his blush worsen. “Thank you, I have to say you’re good looking as well.” Now he was a full blown tomato. “H-h-huh?! D-don’t say that suddenly, I wasn’t prepared! B-but… thank you, Kiko.” I smiled at him, placing my arms behind my back. “So, a ninja, huh? That’s cool.” I complimented. He got back into his little act, grinning ear to ear. “That is correct! One would be cautious when approaching someone as dangerous and powerful as me! Fuhuhu!” Yoshi let out a laugh, his cyan blue eyes shining.

A smile reached my lips as well, and we parted ways. The next person was a bit more normal than the rest. Her blonde hair was in a braided bun with white flowers and glitter. She wore a black unitard with a black tutu and slippers. When I walked up to her she seemed to be preoccupied with herself as she slowly spun in a circle. “Um, excuse me? I’m here to introduce myself?” At my words she stopped spinning and looked at me. “I’m Kiko Wanshida, what’s your name?” With a soft smile, she tilted her head and curtsied. “I am Lashi Tachibana. I am the Ultimate Ballerina.”

**Lashi Tachibana**

**Ultimate Ballerina**

“You said your name is Kiko, correct?” She asked. I nodded, which she smiled with closed eyes. “That is a very beautiful name, filled with lots of grace and elegance.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Thank you, Lashi. Honestly, I’ve seen your performances on tv before. You’re really talented.” Lashi smiled brightly, “I’m always happy to see others enjoy my performances, I hope I get to perform again for all of you.” I nodded at her. “I would love to see you dance.” I then went over to the next person who was tossing a coin in the air. His entire outlook was foreign. He wore a tan cap over his dusty yellow hair which was pulled back into a bun with strands loose.

He wore a coat which was buttoned up, black denim pants that didn’t cover the cowboy boots that shone with gold lining. Over his shoulder was a strap with a large bow attached to it. He noticed me approaching, and he tipped his cap at me. “G’day milady. I guess introductions are in order?” I nodded, smiling at him. “I’m Kiko, nice to meet you.” He returned the smile with bright red eyes. “The name’s Wakan Derudo, Ultimate Archer. A pleasure, milady.”

**Wakan Derudo**

**Ultimate Archer**

“You don’t look much like an archer, except for the bow on your back.” I commented, he scratched his neck with a smile. “I kno’. Others would think o’ me somethin’ else, along with the accent I ‘ave. But my ol’ man taught me everythan’ I kno’. Now Ima pro archer!” I smiled at him. He doesn’t seem like a bad person, he’s really nice. Wakan was a famous archer that had the best aim in the world. He could hit dead center without even trying. Waving goodbye to Wakan, I move on to the girl close to him. Now this would be the most odd of them all. Her dark pink hair was styled into a swirl that rose upward, stars decorated in it. Blue hoop earrings hung on her ears and colorful paint decorated her face.

And her outfit resembled Lashi’s a bit if it wasn’t very colorful like the rainbow and the tutu completely fluffy. Then it came down to her bright yellow heels. I sent her a nervous wave, “Hello, my name is Kiko Wanshida. It’s nice to meet-” I was cut off by her shaking my hand rapidly with sparkling orange eyes. “Hiya there! It’s so nice to meet you as well! I’m Reesu Poshika! I’m famous for being the Ultimate Circus Performer! I can’t wait to be friends with everyone here!”

**Reesu Poshika**

**Ultimate Circus Performer**

When she let go of my hand, I rubbed it a bit as I glanced up at her. “Ressu, I’ve heard of you before. You managed to act so many performances like lion taming and juggling multiple items at once. You’ve even shot yourself out of a cannon by yourself.” I told her, which I wasn’t wrong. Ressu was known to have done every since circus act known to man, she’s done about everything. “Thanks! I just love the circus, they’re just about my second family!” She says with a smile. I smile back, then go to meet the rest before she could attack my hand again. I was lured in by a soothing sound when I approached the next person.

He was too into his music to notice me. His dark grey hair pooled to his ear on one side while the other side was shaved. He had a single piercing on his nose and his lip. He wore a white shirt with a black vest over it, and short green khakis with a loose black leather belt and normal white tennis shoes with black socks. He opened a single lime green eye and saw me, halting himself from his guitar playing. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just came over to introduce myself and got lost in the music. I didn’t mean to disturb you!” The boy let out a chuckle, slugging his instrument onto his back and standing up. “It’s alright. Introductions, right? I’m Serro Kirishima. From what you saw there, I’m the Ultimate Guitarist.”

**Serro Kirishima**

**Ultimate Guitarist**

I smiled brightly at him. “Your music was incredible, I’ve never heard anything like it!” He laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “Thank you, I’ve been used to playing for my siblings back home and on the streets for a quick coin. Never had an audience before.” I tilted my head at him, confused. “Really? I think you’re really good.” He smiled at me, chuckling. With that introduction done, I only had five more people I hadn’t met yet. But when I approached a girl on the opposite side of where Yoshi was, she gave me a wide eyed look with her yellow eyes.

“Goodness gracious girl! Who did your hair?!” I gave her a strange look and instinctively rose a hand to my head. “My… my hair?” I glanced over her. She wore a purple blouse with a white scarf wrapped around her neck perfectly. Her light blue hair was done in perfect and beautiful curls with accessories like beads and clips. Her white skirt met her knees and her high heel boots met them halfway. She also had scissors clipped onto her belt. “I normally do it myself…” I answered her. She let out a gasp and shook her head, “That will not do! When I get a chance, I’ll style your hair for you!” I tilted my head in confusion. “Style my hair?” She gave me a surprised look. “Goodness! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Diedre Yogashino. I am the famous Ultimate Hairstylist! No hair will go messy or ruined on my watch!”

**Diedre Yogashino**

**Ultimate Hairstylist**

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, a hairstylist! That explains the scissors.” She nods at me with a wide smile. “Exactly! I never go anywhere without my lucky pair. It’s for emergencies only.” I agreed with her. Hairstylists needed to be prepared in case they needed to fix their hair, at least I guess so. Moving on from Diedre I walked over to a female who had her nose in a book. Her purple hair was in a messy bun, pencils stuck inside it. She pushes up her glasses which were perched on her nose. Her green vest matched her dark brown pleated skirt perfectly as it reached her ankles with her brown pumps. She gave one glance at me with her dark green eyes and went back to her book. “I can assume you’re here to introduce yourself?” I nodded at her.

“Yes, I’m-” “Kiko Wanshida, correct?” I gaped at her as she placed a bookmark inside her page and closed it. She fully looked at me, “I know exactly who you are, since I’ve read your work. I am Momoko Higarashi, the Ultimate Librarian.”

**Momoko Higarashi**

**Ultimate Librarian**

My lips grew into a smile as I clasped my hands together. “You read my work? Did you enjoy them?” I asked her. She removed her glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on. “If I must be honest, I have to say that I did. You are talented in the writing department. I just wish you would print it onto paper.” I tilt my head, putting a finger on my bottom lip as I hummed. “Hmm… I guess I’ll think about it, it could help me in different areas in a way.” With that Momoko nodded. “I’ll wait until you publish a book then.”

The next guy was rummaging through a small bag of sorts, mumbling to himself and running a hand through his light red hair. His face was littered with freckles. A long medical coat wrapped around his body with a band on his forehead. “Hello.” I said, which startled him a bit. He placed a hand on his chest, breathing heavily. “Please don’t scare me like that, I can’t afford any more panic today with the situation we’re in.” I rub my arm, looking at the ground. “I can understand how you feel, waking up in a place you don’t know… but if we introduce ourselves, we won’t have to be strangers.” He glanced up at me with his light purple eyes, seeing my friendly smile which placed one on his face.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit, “I guess meeting others will make this a bit more calmer. Well then, my name is Gerushido Urdon. In the field I am known as the Ultimate Medic. I hope I can be of assistance when needed.”

**Gerushido Urdon**

**Ultimate Medic**

My eyes looked at him with wonder. “A medic! Having you will be most helpful if someone gets hurt or injured.” He sends a warm smile to me. “Of course. I want to help others as much as I can. I may seem like the least dependable with my skittish personality and concerns, but I am an expert in medical aid and healing. Please let me know if you need my help in any way.” I nod at him, smiling. “Of course, Gerushido. I can count on you.” With smiles exchanged, I went to the second last person, who was preoccupied at the moment. I have to say, she seemed a bit on the odd side.

Her green hair was frizzed up into an afro of sorts, a pair of goggles hanging around her neck as she messed with a tube in her hand. She wore a large white coat over her yellow shirt and skirt, which was longer than Gerushido’s, as well as yellow rubber gloves. “C’mon! This has to work!” She muttered, dropping a colorful liquid into the tube. Before I could introduce myself the tube exploded in her hand, leaving a puff of blue smoke in her face. She coughed out, wiping her face of the blue ash. “Damn it! Thought I fucking had it!” She then noticed me behind her, and bolted right up with a large grin on her face.

Her hands were on her hips as she boasted out loud. “Ah! Watching me were you? Well, it can’t be helped since my genius knows no bounds! You should already know me but I’ll say my name anyway! I am the notorious Bonbon! Bonbon Fogashu! The Ultimate Scientist in her finest and perfect form yet!”

**Bonbon Fogashu**

**Ultimate Scientist**

I cocked my head to the side. “Bonbon… Fogashu? I’m sorry but I’ve never heard of you until now…” Her gold eyes nearly bulged out of her face as I said that. “What?! Seriously?!” She snapped out of it and fixed the collar of her lab coat. “Well, even if you haven’t heard of me, you’ll know how incredible I am, the amazing Bonbon!” She yells, throwing her hands in the air. ‘She just called herself another title…’ I sweatdropped. Now it was onto the final person, who was huddled in the corner of the car. They were quiet the entire time, so I couldn’t tell who they were.

I slowly walked over to them, and they must have heard me coming over so they raised their head. But when they did… “Lydeck?” I said surprised. His eyes widened at me. “Kiko?” His voice called out in confusion. He jumped up and ran over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug. “Kiko! It is you! Man, I’m so glad there’s someone here that I know!” He cried happily. I laughed, “Same here buddy! I was kinda worried I was surrounded by strangers!” We pulled apart and smiled at each other. Lydeck was my old friend since childhood. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a punk-like jacket over it with red tips at the collar, and white jeans that tore at the bottom. He also wore black combat boots and black fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets, his black hair was styled into a wave to the left. “How did you get here?” He asked me, brown eyes filled with concern. I rubbed my head, “I can’t remember. All I do remember is arriving at Hope’s Peak. What about you?”

He crossed his arms and frowned. “Sadly I also remember arriving at the academy, but nothing else… not only that I’ve seemed to have forgotten something else…” I look at him with concern, “What? What else did you forget?” He looked up at me with saddened eyes. “My talent… I know I do have one… But I can’t remember what it was… So I guess I’m the odd one out.”

**Lydeck Driver**

**Ultimate ???**

I give him a sad look and place a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I know you’ll remember it soon.” He gives me a small smile, looking a bit better. “If the sappy moment is all done and over, we can address the situation at hand.” Isugai’s voice rang throughout the car, everyone’s attention on him. He pushes up his glasses, the eyewear glimmering in the light. “We can all confirm that we awoke with no recollection of how we got here, correct? So whoever brought us here must have done something to us.” He explained. Nana shivered slightly, “Why would they bring us here? What did we do?” Momoko placed her book down, readjusting her glasses. “Whatever the reason, we do know that we are on some train. But to where?”

My attention went to her, “What do you mean “to where”?” I asked her. She glanced at me, “This train seems to be moving, so we must be heading somewhere.” I blinked at her, then nearly falling as the car lurched forward for the second time. Some of the others had fallen, while others like Isugai, Momoko, and Yoshi kept their balance. Lydeck managed to keep me from falling, but what happened next caught us all off guard. The monitor, which I finally noticed was in the car, lit up. And on the screen was a silhouette. I couldn’t make out what it was, but it wasn’t human. “Ahem. Mic check, mic check. Can you hear me?” The voice was carefree and unsettling.

“If you can hear me, please make your way into the next car. The main event is about to begin!” Then the screen went black. Everyone looked at one another wearily, except for one person. “Well, if this will explain our situation then we must go with what we have. If you excuse me.” He walked forward and entered the next car. Everyone else was hesitant. “What if it’s a trap?! We could be walking to our doom, yo!” Rikko yelled in fear, gripping her headphones. Wakan narrowed his eyes at the door, “If anythan’ tries to hurt ya’ll, then I’ll protec’ ya.” He tells us, following Isugai through the door. With Wakan’s promise and courage, everyone else began to follow behind him. But before I could tag behind, Lydeck grabbed my arm.

Glancing back at him, I saw that he looked worried. “Hey, whatever happens. We’ll get through this, right?” He asked. I gave him a smile and nodded at him. “Of course, we’ve been friends since we were kids! There’s nothing that’ll stop us!” I told him. He smiled and we both hurried after the others. In the next car was a bit of a surprise. It was larger than the last car, filled with fancy dinner tables and chairs. Even silverware and glasses of water. “The hell are we? A luxury train?” Yoshi questioned in pure confusion. “Sadly that is incorrect!” A high pitched voice suddenly called out. Everyone looked around in panic. That was the same voice from the monitor.

“It sounded like it came from over there!” Teto called out, pointing to a much larger table. Suddenly, before we knew it, out sprang a small black and white monochrome fox. One side was white, looking cutesy and cuddly, while the other side was creepy with a red looking eye and wide smile. “A… fox doll?” Nana said, confused. “I’m not a doll! I am Monovix, your conductor of the Despair Express! Nice to meetcha!” It greeted us, the same voice coming from it. Bonbon staggered back, “It talked! But that’s impossible!” Ressu gushed at it with glowing eyes. “It’s so cool looking! I wonder who’s controlling it? They’re really good!” The fox thing stood up on its legs, shaking its paws at the performer. “I am my own fox! There’s no one that can control me!”

Diedre let out a shriek. “It moved on it’s own!” Monovix let out a snicker. “That’s right, toots! And I’m the conductor of this train, so you better listen up or else!” Isugai pushed up his glasses, glaring at the creature. “Enough of this!” “Eh?” Monovix glanced at the mathematician. “This joking around has gone on long enough! I demand that you let us go, or else I’ll be forced to call the authorities on you!” Silence rang throughout the car before Monovix began laughing wildly. Isugai looked at the fox angrily before approaching it. “Do you think this is a joke? Knock off this foolishness before I-”

He wasn’t able to finish as the sound of slicing echoed around us. Before our eyes, a single hair floated to the ground, and a single cut appeared on Isugai’s cheek. His eyes widened as he reached a hand to touch his face, reeling back as he saw blood on his fingertips. Gerushido rushed into action as he pulled out a bandage for him. Monovix’s laugh echoed around, turning from a happy laugh to a maniacal one. “You see here, kiddo… This ain’t a joke. And sadly no cops are coming’ to save you. Cause you’re here to play my game.” I narrowed my eyes at him as I hesitantly asked, “What game?” The fox turned it’s direction at me, and I felt like it was smiling evilly at me.

“Why the killing game of course.” With those words the entire room erupted into panic. “Killing game? What do you mean?!” “Killing?! What does he mean by that?!” “What do you mean by “Killing game”?!” Monovix let out a loud laugh, hopping down off the table. “Allow me to explain: You sixteen students will be trapped here in this train for the rest of your lives, unless you kill someone. You kill someone and get away with it, you are free to leave. But if you are caught… punishment awaits you! When a murder occurs, there is a limited time to investigate evidence before the class trial begins. When the blackened is discovered, they are punished with an execution! But if they get away with the murder, the blackened is set free while the rest is punished! Those are the rules!”

Everyone looked at the fox with fear. “That’s insane! There’s no way we would kill each other!” Yoshi yelled at the fox with rage, a fist raised. Monovix chuckled. “Well, too bad! It’s the only way to leave!~” He sang out, walking across the room. “So kill to your heart's content! Use a blunt object and bash someone’s skull in! Or use something to make blood splatter all over, it’s your choice! Have fun!~ Kyahahahaha!~” My teeth grinded against one another as I stared at the monochrome fox. Trapped on a train that was going who knows where. Forced to kill each other to escape. What kind of nightmare was this?

**Prologue: Train of Awakening**

**End**

**16 students remaining**


	4. Song of the Dead: Daily life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to have fun and ignore the killing game, but death waits for no one.

I looked down at the screen in my hands. Before Monovix left us in our horror, he gave all of us some kind of mini tablet and explained a few things.

_ “Here you go, you brats!” He exclaimed, passing out small tablets to all of us. “The hell are these things?” Bonbon asked, holding up the miniature tablet. As he passed one to Wakan, Monovix explained to the scientist. “These are your very own student ID. They hold your information and info on your classmates, as well as the rules and other fun additions! Make sure not to lose them!” _

Turning on the tablet, the screen lit up and my name appeared before showing a list of rules:

**_Rule #1: Students must stay on the train at all times._ **

**_Rule #2: “Nighttime” is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off limits, so please use caution._ **

**_Rule #3: Sleeping in anywhere else besides the dorms is not allowed. Anyone who does so will be punished accordingly._ **

**_Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Despair Express as you please._ **

**_Rule #5: Violence against the conductor is strictly prohibited, as is destruction to your student ID._ **

**_Rule #6:_ ** **_Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._ **

**_Rule #7:_ ** **_Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students._ **

**_Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed._ **

**_Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed._ **

**_Rule #10: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."_ **

**_Rule #11: Additional rules may be added later._ **

My hands shook as I read the rules in my head. “This… this is insane! There is no way I would ever play this killing game!” I exclaimed in horror. Diedre, who was next to me, agreed. “Kiko’s right! There’s no hecking way I would play this terrible game!” Nana trembled in her shoes, clinging onto her bunny bag tightly. “I wanna go home! I want my mama and papa!” She started to cry, hiccuping and sniffling. Serro walked up to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright…” Nana sniffed, wiping her eye with her sleeve as she looks up at the guitarist. “We’ll get through this, I mean, there must be a way off this train.” He explained.

He had a point. We got on this train somehow, there must be a way to get off. “I wouldn’t try it.” Everyone turned to Isugai, who had his back turned to us. “What did you say? The hell you mean?!” Bonbon yelled, glaring daggers at the math genius. He pushed up his glasses, “What I mean is trying to get off would be suicidal. This train is moving, yes? Then trying to get off a moving train would mean killing yourself.” Everyone went silent. Isugai had a point too. If we tried to get off this train, which was still moving at whatever speed, we would die. “So… what should we do then?” Lashi questioned, a finger raised to her lips. Isugai already had an answer. “We should look around and find what we can. We will all meet up here after we finish looking.”

Even if he was a stuck up jerk, he took initiative fast as leader. With a nod from everyone, everyone went into separate groups. Serro grouped with Wakan and Diedre, Bonbon “volunteered” herself into Akino and Lashi’s group, Rikka joined up with Teto and Reesu which was an odd pairing, Momoko went with Isugai as Gerushido stuck with them, then there was only me, Lydeck, Nana, and Yoshi left. “I guess we’re a group then!” Lydeck said happily to the two. Yoshi rubbed the back of his neck, his face glowing slightly. “I guess so since it’s the four of us left.” Then he puffed out his chest and grinned. “I’ll protect you all, as the powerful ninja that I am! Fuhuhu!” Me and Nana giggled at his acting. What a group this was.

We set off out of the car and ventured into the back, which led us to a set of various doors. On each door was a metal frame of us as little pixel characters. “I guess this is the dorm area? The miniature us’s would explain that.” Nana said, examining the small pixel character of her. “At least we have rooms to sleep in…” Lydeck mumbled, a hand on his chin. Yoshi narrowed his eyes at the doors. “This could be a trap… The moment we step foot in the rooms we’re done for!” He exclaimed, causing Nana to shriek softly. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door with my character and looked inside. The room looked normal. A single bed with a dresser and lamp. The windows on the side were bolted, unsurprisingly. There was a small coffee table with a set of paper and pencils, and a small laptop.

Curious, I walked over to the table and knelt down to the laptop. “Did you find something?” Lydeck asked confused, walking in with the others. I didn’t answer as I slowly opened the device. It powered on as I opened it, and when the screen turned on. “It’s normal.” I said, clicking around and opening files. “It has all my stories and drafts on here. I guess Monovix put this here just for my talent.” Lydeck sat on the floor and peered over my shoulder as I scrolled through the files. “Then does everyone’s room have something related to their talent? Maybe my room will have something to do with my talent!” He smiled, which made me smile in return. “My room must have the necessities for me to train the ways of the ninja! Excellent!” Yoshi said happily, smiling ear to ear. I rolled my eyes playfully.

“Well,” I began as I closed the laptop and stood up slowly. “This should be good to return back to the car, let’s head back and tell the others.” They nodded, and exited the room. Before I went out, I glanced back at the laptop one last time then closed the door. We arrived back at the main car, where everyone else was waiting for us. “It’s about time, what did you find?” Isugai questioned. Resisting to spit out a witty remark, I pointed a thumb towards the back. “We found dorm rooms, one for each of us. We investigated my room and found items related to my talent inside.” With the new information, the math genius rubbed his chin. “I see, so the rules were right about the rooms.” Wakan raised a finger in the air, “Mah group foun’ a kitchen. Tha fridge was filld’ to the brim’ wit food. Plenty for all o’ us.” Ishigai nodded at the archer. “Excellent, we know we have food.”

Nana beamed with joy. “A kitchen! That means I can bake for you all!” Diedre looked at the small girl with confusion. “You’ll bake for us? All sixteen of us?” Nana only smiled. “You’ll be surprised at my skills!” With that info it was Bonbon’s group next. “I, the great and powerful Bonbon, have made an extraordinary discovery!” She exclaims, a finger pointed in the air.  _ ‘She used another title for herself…’ _ She grinned at everyone as she continued. “I have discovered… multiple classrooms! All unique in their own way! Huhuhu!” She laughed. Akino sweatdropped slightly, “We found multiple classrooms, that is sadly it…” Isugai let out a groan, pinching the brim of his nose. “Did anyone find anything of importance?” Bonbon glared at him as Teto raised their hand. “Found storage room. Lots of burnable things and cleaning stuff inside.”

Rikka and Reesu smiled and nodded as everyone else sweatdropped at the pyromaniac. “Alright then…” The math genius said quietly. “Well, we found something that is much bigger than what you all found.” He said, referring to Momoko, Gerushido, and himself. “Then tell us, four-eyes! What’s the “big thing” you found that’s more important than the rest?” Bonbon sneered irritated. Pushing up his glasses, he glanced at all of us before speaking. “Apparently whoever brought us here is extremely crafty, because every single emergency door and exit to this train has been removed or blocked off.” I gasped slightly. Bonbon’s face burned angrily. “You mean there’s no way off this fucking thing?!” She only got a nod in response.

So there was no way off the train… But a sudden chime startled us, and we all looked at the monitor in the corner of the room. The screen lit up with Monovix holding a small glass in his hand, sitting in a red cushion. “Ahem!” He began, “This is an announcement from your conductor! It is now 10pm! Time to tuck in for the night! Sweet dreams of killing!~” The screen cut to black as we all looked at one another in silence. “Well, we can’t do anything if we don’t listen. So if you excuse me…” Isugai then headed off to the dorms, presumably to bed. It was silent until it was broken by Serro. “Well we can’t stay here forever. Let’s all head to be and meet up back here in the morning, we all need sleep anyway.” He then followed after Isugai to his room. One by one everyone started to head to their rooms, until it was just me and Lydeck.

I rubbed the back of my neck. “I guess we should head out too, can’t do anything if we’re tired.” I said, getting a nod from my friend. “Yeah…” We set off for the dorms in silence. When arriving at the dorms, I gave one last glance at Lydeck. “Hey…” He turned to me. “See you in the morning.” He smiled, “You too.” I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I slowly walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. Grabbing a pillow, I clutched it tightly to my chest. I hadn't even realized I had started crying. I just wanted this to be a nightmare and wake up. Wake up in my bed to my mom opening the blinds and telling me that breakfast was ready. Soon my crying exhausted me and my eyelids slowly closed shut.

…

…

…

***Ding Dong*** My eyes slowly opened to the loud chime. As I sat up, I looked up around to see I was still in the room on the train. I looked over at the monitor on the wall and saw Monovix again. “Ahem! Attention students, this is the morning announcement! It is now 8 am! I wonder if anyone has been killed yet? Who knows?~” The screen turned off and I rubbed my eyes from the sleep. ‘It wasn’t a dream… unfortunately.’ I slid off the bed and fixed my hair back into a ponytail. I glanced at the laptop, deciding if I should write my feelings out. But I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I glanced at the door in confusion and walked over, opening it slowly. “Great morning to you friend!” The DJ yelled loudly, making me reel back in surprise.

“R-rikka! What are you doing here?” I asked in surprise, not expecting her at the door. She gave me a funny look, puffing her cheeks out. “Well you’re the only one not present, silly billy! I came to get cha! C’mon! Everyone’s waiting!” I blinked. Right, we were all supposed to meet up in the main car in the morning. I guess I slept in. “Sorry, I guess I lost track of ti-ime!” I nearly fell over as Rikka grabbed my wrist and started dragging me along with her. “No time for excuses! Time to get movin’!” I tried to keep up with her but she was way too fast. “H-hey! Slow down Rikka! I’ll trip!” She didn’t listen as she kept dragging me. Before I knew it she dragged me all the way to the main car. She finally let go of me and I hunched over, catching my breath.

With a smile she threw her hands in the air, “We~e’re he~re!” She sang out. I raised a hand, waving as I gulped down air. “Looks like Rikka got Kiko up like she said she would…” Akino stated, readjusting his apron. “Yeah, but she looks like she’s gonna pass out.” Diedre said, pointing at my pale face. I stood up straight and gave them all a thumbs up. “I’m okay, just out of breath is all…” I told them. I don’t think they bought it but they let it pass for now as Serro spoke up. “Alright, now that everyone’s here. We should discuss what to do.” Teto raised their hand. “But Cake Girl isn’t here. She not here.” They said, tilting their head at him. Serro looked at the masked student and smiled at them. “Oh, she said she was gonna go to the kitchen to make something. She should be back soon.”

Teto tilted their head to the other side, “But what if Cake Girl doesn’t?” Diedre gave the fire lover a strange look. “What do you mean by that, Teto?” They glanced at the hairstylist, raising a finger to their cheek. “What if Cake Girl dead?” Everyone looked at the pyro in shock. “W-why would you even say that?! The hell’s wrong with you?!” Bonbon yelled out, looking at the pyro with disbelief. Teto cocked their head to the side, confused. “Just thinking. But Fox said killing game and what if Cake Girl dead?” Sweat dripped down my face. Teto wasn’t wrong, we were being forced into this messed up game by that thing. So there’s no telling what could happen. “Is something wrong?” We all turned to see Nana, safe and unharmed. She was holding a whisk in her hand.

“Nana! Oh thank the stars you’re alright!” Diedre exclaimed in joy, clapping her hands together. Nana tilted her head in confusion. “Yeah, I was in the kitchen. I was making something for all of you when I heard commotion in here, so I came to find out what.” A sigh of relief came from everyone as she said that. “Sorry, Teto was giving us all a scare since you weren’t here is all…” Yoshi explained. Ressu let out a giggle, “I bet they were just joking, right Teto?” She looked over at the masked student, who looked back at her. “Joking. Only joking. Cake Girl alright.” Bonbon glared at them. “Don’t give us a fucking heart attack like that, fire freak!” Teto looked at her, but didn’t say anything.

I looked over at the baker, “You said something about making something for us?” She nodded, her pink eyes sparkling. “Yeah, I thought some pastries would cheer everyone up! And maybe we could all share and get closer as friends!” The atmosphere grew lighter at the topic. “That sounds nice. I guess it would be like a party of sorts…” Diedre suggested, which Rikka perked up at the idea. “A party sounds wicked! I can play music for everyone! I have my playlist with me!” She holds up her ipod to us. Nana smiles, “That sounds fun! We can get closer with this!” “Well that sounds boring to me!” We all jumped back as Monovix popped up on one of the tables. “It’s back!” Diedre shrieked out, using Wakan as a shield.

Yoshi took a defensive stance as Bonbon glared daggers at the fox. “What the hell do you want?!” The monochrome fox looked at her and grinned. “I’m getting bored and tired! No one has killed yet! So I thought and thought, then I figured it out!” He explained. Lydeck gave the fox a weary look. “What exactly?” Monovix chuckled darkly. “A motive!” We all looked at him confused. “A motive?” Ressu parroted, tilting her head to the side. Monovix spun around as he explained, “Listen up kids! In your rooms I have placed a motive that will get you going on killing! Go check it out!” Then he left. We looked around in confusion. ‘A motive? Something in our rooms?’ “This seems suspicious, but can’t be ignored. We should investigate what he meant immediately.” At Isugai’s words, we all headed back to our rooms.

Upon entering my room, I took notice of the small envelope on the dresser. I swallowed some saliva as I slowly approached the envelope. Picking it up, I prepared myself as I opened it carefully. I wasn’t expecting to find what was inside. Inside were two papers. I turned the first one over to see my mom with a smile on her face, working on some paperwork for her job at her desk. I smiled warmly. My mom was an incredibly hard worker like me, so focused and determined. But the next paper was something that horrified me. It was a copy of the first photo, only my mom wasn’t in the picture and the desk was destroyed and papers all over the floor ripped and shredded. My hand shook as I turned the photo to the back, which had the writing:

**What happened to your mother, Wanshida?**

**Find out after graduation.**

My breath was caught in my throat, making it hard to breath suddenly. What happened to my mom? Was she okay? Was she hurt? I couldn’t think straight. But I was snapped out of it by frantic knocking at my door. I put the photos down and rushed over to the door. Outside was Lydeck who had a worried expression over his face. “Did you see inside the envelope?” He asked. All I could do was nod. He grabbed my shoulders firmly, “What did you see?!” He questioned, fear in his eyes. I finally found my voice, “M-my… my mom. It was my mom, the desk was destroyed and-and-” Lydeck shook me gently, making me look up at him. “Calm down! I have the same thing, but it’s my little brother. The pictures must be someone dear to us. This must be what Monovix wants.” I blinked a couple of times, then breathed in and out.

He was right. Monovix wants us to act like this. Worried to the point that we would do anything to get out of here. Even to the point of murder. Lydeck patted my shoulder. “Come on, everyone else must be waiting for us back in the main car.” I nodded, following right behind him. When we returned to the main car, the entire room was silent and gloomy. Everyone had a horrified or worried look on their face. Yoshi had his hands in his hair, Diedre was pacing back and forth, Akino was trying to hide his worry, Nana was bawling her eyes out, Wakan and Bonbon were sweating slightly, and Rikka and Gerushi were visibly trembling. The only ones who weren’t affected were Momko, Isugai, Reesu, Lashi, Teto, and Serro. They must have seen the photos they had received.

Reesu frowned, puffing out her cheeks as she stood up with her arms crossed. “This is terrible! The atmosphere is so dark and gloomy! We were having such a great time before Monovix went and ruined it!” Yoshi looked at her with a fearful expression. “Don’t you get it?! The photos have the people we care about! Aren’t you worried about what you saw in your photos?” The performer only shook her head. “Yeah, I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna go crazy with worry. This could all be a ruse!” Serro nodded his head. “Reesu’s right. Who knows, the photos could be fake. A way to place fear on us. That’s Monovix’s plan.” The performer nodded, smiling wide. “That’s why we need to get our minds off those photos! How about that party Rikka mentioned? A huge fun party to make us feel better, with yummy sweets and music!”

With that idea said aloud, the tension began to fade. “I guess that party idea will get my mind off this whole photo thing…” Diedre mumbled, rubbing her arm. Rikka nodded, fixing her headphones. “Yeah, I think music will calm me down. I’ll get the music ready for the party.” She got up and headed for her room, probably for her ipod. “I should prepare the pastries! I had a lot of ideas for what to make!” Nana jumped up and ran back into the kitchen. “I can set up the decorations and necessities for the party, even as a hairstylist I know a thing or two about decorating.” Diedre suggested. Reesu nodded at the blue haired girl. “Nice, I know where to get the decorations! In the storage room, follow me!” Reesu led Diedre to the storage for the decorations.

“This party is a waste of time.” Isugai stated, frowning as he watched everyone go to prepare. Bonbon glared at him. “Shut your mouth, math geek! It’s not like you’re freaking the hell out! Let us do whatever the hell we want!” With that said, Isugai pushed up his glasses and turned his back to us. “Fine. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” Then he headed off. Bonbon huffed out, “Well, who needs him? We can have fun with him gone!” She then turned and headed off to the kitchen. _ ‘I guess I should get ready for the party too, who knows when it’ll be ready.’ _ I headed back to my room. The party might be ready by tonight, so I have until then. But what should I do? A knock on my door got my attention. Upon opening it I was greeted by Lydeck. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, can I come in?” He asked me. With a nod, I moved to the side for him to enter.

He took a spot on my bed, letting out a breath as he sat down. I joined his side, sitting down next to him. “Is something wrong?” He didn’t answer right away, but after a moment of silence he responded. “Are those photos really fake?” I looked at him with wide eyes, but stayed silent as he continued. “The photo I received was a photo from my brother’s birthday party. It looks so real.” I frowned, then placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit, but calmed. “Hey, I promise you, everything is going to be alright. This party will get our minds off this. We just have to get through this together.” I raised a fist to him, which he smiled and returned the fist bump.

Night had fallen before anyone knew it. The nighttime announcement came on, but we weren’t going to bed, we had a party. The lights were dimmed as the car was decorated with all sorts of streamers and confetti all over the floor. Tables were filled with plates of cakes and desserts of various kinds. And loud music filled the room as Rikka played her ipod in a large amp. “Let’s get this party started!” She yelled out, everyone cheering in response. Reesu was busy stuffing her face with cake at one of the tables. “Thesh ar shoo guud!” She said with a full mouth. “Hey, chew first then speak! You’re spitting cake all over the place, circus freak!” Bonbon shouted, trying to avoid the shower from Reesu’s mouth.

“I guess she can’t help it. My cakes are very delicious.” Nana said, smiling happily. “Everyone! Watch and behold!” Yoshi called out, before a puff of smoke enveloped him and he disappeared. “Wha in tha worl’? He’s gon’!” Wakan said in surprise. Yoshi then reappeared from one of the tables, grinning. “Behold the power of the Ultimate Ninja!” He exclaimed, proud of himself. I clapped at the male, smiling at him. “That was cool, Yoshi.” He noticed me and blushed slightly. “O-oh! H-hey Kiko! Glad you could join the party!” Bonbon snickered slightly. “Someone’s all mushy, aren’t they?” The ninja turned to her and stuttered out. “Sh-hut up! You’ve got the wrong idea!” The room erupted with laughter.

The party was actually working, everyone was having so much fun. It even seems that they forgot all about the photos. “Get ready everyone, Serro’s gonna perform for us!” Rikka announced as Serro sat on a stool, guitar in hand. “Thank you, Rikka. I hope you enjoy the performance.” As soon as he finished speaking, he began to play. He didn’t even need the amp. He sounded amazing. Everyone’s attention was on him as he played. His eyes were focused on his music, never missing a single beat. He truly was the Ultimate Guitarist. As he began to finish, smoke began to fill the room. “Excuse the smoke, it's from the smoke machine I got from the storage room. Cool, eh? Makes it cooler!” Serro finished the performance off with a single note, and everyone clapped. But… “Hey, Rikka! Turn off the smoke machine! It’s too much!” Diedre told the DJ, who was over at the machine.

She began messing with it, but her face twisted to worry. “I… I can’t! It won’t turn off!” The entire room then filled with smoke, making it hard to see. “Hey! What’s going on! Turn off the smoke!” “I can’t! The machine’s busted!” “Everyone calm down! We all need to stay still until the smoke dissipates.” “Ouch! That was my foot!” “I think someone touched my back!” “Wah! Hey! Watch where you're going!” “What the-” “I can’t see nuthin’!” “Hold on! I think I got it!” The smoke finally calmed down, everyone finally able to see. “It’s about time, Rikka what took you so long?” Diedre asked the DJ, who was rubbing the back of her head. “The machine was acting up for some reason.” I noticed Nana was looking around frantically. “Nana? Is something wrong?” I asked. She looked at me with worry. “Serro’s gone! He’s not here.”

Her words got everyone looking around for the guitarist. He wasn’t on the stage where he was before, so where was he? “Everyone look around, he has to be here somewhere.” Momoko instructed. Everyone began searching the room, as I went to the kitchen where Nana looked as well. “He’s not in here… where could he be?” The baker wondered. I placed my hand on my chin as I walked out. But just then a piercing scream was heard, making me whip my head to the side. “Who?!” I exclaimed concerned. Nana ran to my side, “That sounded like Diedre!” Both of us ran to where she was, which we found her on the ground with a pale white face. “Didi! What’s wrong?!” Nana asked the hairstylist.

She didn’t respond, but only raised a finger to the door in front of us. That looked like the storage Reesu and her group found and used to get the decorations. And the door was ajar. I glanced at the blue haired girl, who was horrified, then back at the door. As I reached a hand up, something stopped me. Why was I worried? What could be in here that scared Diedre so much? As I gripped the doorknob, I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Only… what I found was the most horrible thing I never expected and feared to find…

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


…

Laying on the floor, blood pooling around him and soaking his instrument, was Serro, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A death that fast... I wanted to make two chapters before having a death but decided against it, it's not like someone will wait to kill someone, they get they're chance they take it.


	5. Song of the Dead: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to investigate before the first trial begins.

***Ding dong bing bong***

**“A body has been discovered in the storage room!**

**Now, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”**

I couldn’t believe my eyes as I looked down at the lifeless body that was once Serro. His eyes were shot open with fear, empty and hollow. The sound of footsteps was heard behind us as everyone else joined us. “What’s going on? What was with that announcement- Oh my god!” Yoshi shouted as he noticed Serro’s dead boy. “What is the reason for screaming, Yoshi?” Lashi asked as she and Teto peered down at Serro. “Music Man dead?” Teto asked, looking at his unmoving body. “It appears so.” We turned to see Isugai, who had joined us unexpectedly. “Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us. The stuck-up know-it-all himself! The hell are you doing here?” Bonbon sneered, which went ignored by the math genius.

“I came because of the announcement. So, the guitar player is deceased. Unfortunate for him.” Everyone glared at him. “Unfortunate? He’s dead and all you can say is “how unfortunate”? Who do you think you are?” Lydeck angrily said to him. Isugai ignored him as well, turning away from us just as Monovix appeared. “Looks like it finally happened! Now, it’s only a matter of time before the class trial begins so get to investigating!” Bonbon glared at him. “So get out of here!” But he didn’t leave. “Hey now! I can’t go without passing this out!” Then we were given a small tablet like our IDs but different. “Introducing the Monovix file! It contains all the information you need on the victim. Although it does not have the info on the culprit, or else it will spoil the fun! See you at the trial!” He was gone after that.

“You heard the fox. We only have an amount of time before the so-called “class trial” begins. So I’m going to investigate.” He walked away as Bonbon yelled incoherent things at him. I looked over at the monofile, reading it carefully.

**Monovix file #1**

**The victim is Serro Kirishima.**

**The time of death was around 12 pm.**

**The victim was found in the storage room.**

**Cause of death was a cut wound on the throat. Death was instant.**

**{Monovix file #1 was added to Truth Bullets}**

I then looked over at Serro, frowning. “Well, looks like we have to investigate…” I began by going over to Serro’s body. I knelt down, being joined by Gerushido. I looked up at him. “What are you?” He looked at me with pleading eyes. “I am a medic after all, this area is my specialty.” I blinked, but nodded at him as he began to look over his body. I noticed a thin line on Serro’s neck, and pointed it out. “What’s that Gerushido?” The medic looked to where I was pointing and looked closer. “It appears to be a cut, deep enough to cause blood-loss. Whatever was used to cut him was very precise like a knife, but not that large.” I let out a hum, taking a note of this for later.

**{Gerushido’s Autopsy was added to Truth Bullets}**

Before getting back up I noticed something shining under Serro’s body. I reached for it and grabbed it in my hand. It was a small pair of scissors, covered in blood. The kind hairdressers use to cut hair. Didn’t Diedre have scissors like these? Why were these here?

**{Bloody Pair of Scissors was added to Truth Bullets}**

Finally getting back up, I carefully looked around the storage room. The decorations were out since they were used in the main car. Other than that, it also looked like some things were missing. I should ask Reesu when I get the chance. I exited the storage room and returned to the main car. Everyone was either terrified or trying to investigate. I walked over to Rikka who was messing with the smoke machine. “Everything alright Rikka?” I asked as she let out a groan. “Ugh, no… Something’s wrong with the smoke machine. It was going crazy earlier but now it won’t turn on.” I got closer and glanced over at the machine. I then noticed something about the back. “There’s something wrong with the back.” I pointed carefully.

It looked like someone opened the machine forcefully. Rikka noticed and slowly opened the back. The inside was messed up like crazy, it almost looked… fried? “Aw man! Someone totally messed this up! Who would do this?” I looked away and thought.  _ ‘Someone did this on purpose... Why? Was it to divert our attention away from something? Or maybe… from someone?’ _

**{Tampered Smoke Machine was added to Truth Bullets}**

Leaving Rikka with the damaged smoke machine, I went over to Nana and Reesu who were comforting Diedre. “Hey, is Diedre alright?” Nana shook her head. “She’s still a bit shaken up from Serro… But I think she’ll recover soon.” Diedre nodded slightly. “From the whole smoke machine mess, now one of us is dead… I still can’t believe it.” I frowned, “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” After a second passed, I tapped my chin. “I just wonder what was going on when the smoke filled the room, no one could see right?” I brought up. Reesu scratched her cheek, “Yeah… The entire room was so smoky I couldn’t see a thing!” Diedre nodded. “Yeah, someone even bumped into me during the entire thing.” I glanced at the stylist confused.

“Someone bumped into you?” She nodded. “Yeah, they were moving so fast I couldn’t even see them coming. I couldn’t believe someone was moving with all the smoke filling the room!” This caught my attention. How were they able to see through all that smoke?

**{Diedre’s Account was added to Truth Bullets}**

I turned to Reesu, “Hey, I have a quick question Reesu…” She looked at me with a smile. “Yes?” “You looked through the storage room for the decorations, right? Do you remember what was in there? It almost feels like things were taken from there.” With a smile, the performer nodded at me. “Well, it’s a good thing I have a photographic memory!” I gaped at her. “Photographic memory?” She nodded again. “I can remember everything and everything perfectly! Let’s see… the storage room had decorations, cleaning supplies like brooms, dustpans, even chloroform. It has a lot of cleaning supplies.” My eyes widened, and I nodded at her. “Thank you Reesu, this information was helpful.” She smiled at me. “You’re welcome, Kiko!”

**{Storage Room Items was added to Truth Bullets}**

The next thing I should do is look in Serro’s room. I wasn’t sure but it could have something important in there. I headed over to his room and went inside. But I wasn’t the only one in there. “Yoshi?” Said male tensed up at his name, and slowly turned to me. “Oh, hey Kiko. Whatcha doing here?” I crossed my arms. “I was gonna investigate Serro’s room, but I guess you beat me to it.” The ninja shook his head. “No, no, no! We can look together if you want!” I thought for a second, before nodding my head. “We could find more things if we look together, sure!” With that agreed on we both began searching around Serro’s room. Looking at his dresser I saw the very same envelope I got as the motive.

I picked it up, Yoshi noticing me doing so. “Isn’t that…” I nodded. “It’s the motive.” I felt like it was a breach of privacy, but I couldn’t help but look inside. I pulled out a photo of three small children, two boys and one girl. “Those must be his siblings…” I state, Yoshi nodded. I frowned as we looked at the next photo. “He must have been hurting just as we were…” Just then a chime was heard. We both turned to the monitor to see Monovix. “This is an announcement! The class trial will begin soon! Please head to the car just beyond the main car to enter the trial room! See you all soon.~” The screen shut off. I was panicking, “It’s starting?! Already?!” I didn’t think we had that little time. I hoped we would have enough time to find more evidence. Maybe there was enough evidence to start.

Yoshi tapped my shoulder, “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. Let’s go, everyone might be waiting for us.” I nodded, set down the envelope and headed out of the room. We followed Monovix’s instructions and found all of us standing outside a large red door. “Well, when we go through these doors, we will begin this trial…” Isugai stated, fixing his glasses. No one looked at him, except Bonbon. “You’re one to talk! I’m onto you!” She sneered, getting his attention. “What’s that supposed to mean?” They both glared at each other before turning away. “Let’s just get this over with.” With that we all entered the red door into a larger room. In the center was a large circle formed by multiple podiums for each of us. In one of the podiums was a picture frame of Serro with a painted X over his face. It was uncomfortable to look at.

Monovix was seated in a tall chair, looking over the podiums. “Welcome to the class trial! Like how it looks?” No one answered him. “Eh, you guys suck! Anyway, take your places and let’s get this class trial started!” He exclaimed. As we all took our spots, it was aware that one of us in this room was the culprit. One of us killed someone. Serro. The Ultimate Guitarist. Was killed when we were trying to have fun. The one out of all of us who had a voice of reason. It was here that we needed to find out who killed him. In this class trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short since this is my first time writing something like this, hopefully the next chapters I'll try to make them longer.


	6. Song of the Dead: Class Trial #1 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial begins...
> 
> Truth Bullets:  
> Monovix File #1:  
> The victim is Serro Kirishima.  
> The time of death was around 12 pm.  
> The victim was found in the storage room.  
> Cause of death was a cut wound on the throat. Death was instant.
> 
> Gerushido's Autopsy:  
> The would on Serro's neck was deep enough to cause enough bleeding to kill him.
> 
> Bloody Pair of Scissors:  
> A thin pair of scissors covered in blood. They look like the one's Diedre carries around.
> 
> Tampered Smoke Machine:  
> Rikka explained that the smoke machine was messed with, the inside completely fried. Someone had tampered with it to make it malfunction.
> 
> Diedre's Account:  
> Diedre was completely lost in the smoke with everyone else, but she says that someone had bumped into her during the commotion.
> 
> Storage Room Items:  
> Reesu explained that the storage room had the decorations, brooms, dustpans, and other cleaning supplies like chloroform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be really putting a lot of attention of this story... guess I'm really dedicated to Danganronpa...

“Alright! Let’s begin with a brief introduction of the class trial. You must figure out “whodunnit”! If you figure it out and vote for them, then only the blackened will receive punishment! But if you vote the wrong one... I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and they get to graduate! Now, let’s get this trial underway!” With Monovix’s explanation, the class trial began. “So… How do we start this? I’m not sure what to do.” Nana asked, looking unsure. “Well, it’s basically like a real trial. Use evidence to back up claims and find out the most suspicious one. Plain and simple.” Isugai explained to the baker. Bonbon nodded and placed her hands on her hips. “Right then, I say it’s you!” The math genius looked at the scientist. “Pardon?” She glared at him. “It’s simple! You up and say you’re going to your room, but that was an excuse to go and kill the guitar nerd under our noses!”

Momoko stopped her there. “Now, now. We can’t just go and point fingers. What we need to do is go over what happened. Let’s review how Serro died exactly.” Everyone agreed with her. “He was at the party with all of you, correct?” Reesu nodded at him. “Of course! You missed so much fun stuff!” “Fun! Fun!” Teto exclaimed with their hands in the air. I placed a hand on my chin.  _ ‘I need to focus. I have to listen closely to anything that sounds out of place. There could be a contradiction in this discussion.’ _

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

Momoko: Serro was killed… in the storage room.

Teto: Everyone at party when Music Man died.

Lashi: What killed him exactly?

Isugai: It was a cut on his throat that killed him.

Yoshi: The killer must have caught him by surprise when we were at the party, and dragged him to the storage room!

Reesu: When he was brought to the storage… Serro  **fought with the killer** as he tried to get away!

Reesu: Then he was attacked and killed! How horrible!

**{Monovix file #1} <\--**

**_“No that’s wrong!”_ **

“Hold on, Reesu! That is not correct.” I told her, which she looked at me confused. “Huh? What do you mean?” I looked at her as I held up the Monovix file. “The Monovix file states that he was killed  **instantly** . There’s no way he could have fought back!” The performer gasped, surprised at the information. Gerushido nodded. “She’s right. The cut on his neck was  **deep enough to cause massive blood loss** .” The performer looked at the floor embarrassed. “Oh, I wasn’t paying attention to the file. I’m sorry…” She apologised. I gave her a soft smile. “It’s alright. At least we know his death was instant.” With the information out there, we continued the discussion. “So we know that Serro was killed instantly, but we need to know how.” Lydeck brought up. Bonbon let out a hiss. “Whatever, I still think it’s mr. know-it-all over there!” She pointed at Isugai.

Said male pushed up his glasses before speaking. “If the finger is going to be pointed at someone, then at least point it at the most suspicious person…” We looked at him confused. “And who might that be, exactly?” Akino asked. Isugai glanced over at a specific person. “I’m referring to  _ Reesu _ .” All attention was on the performer, who blinked a couple of times before yelling out. “W-whaaaaaaat?! I didn’t do it!” Isugai shook his head. “You were the one who suggested the party. You could have planned it all beforehand.” At his words people began to suspect her. “Actually, Reesu does know the storage room since she found it. And when looking for the decorations she found them instantly.” Diedre added. The performer shook her head frantically.

“It wasn’t me! I would never ever kill someone! Please believe me!” She wailed out, nearly in tears. “Do you have any proof that you didn’t do it? Please tell us if you do.” The math genius asked.  _ ‘This is bad! If this keeps up they’ll suspect that Reesu did it. I have to prove her innocence!’ _

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

Isugai: Reesu had to have been the one to kill Serro at the party.

Diedre: She knows everything that was in the storage, so she would know where it is as well.

Nana: Are you sure it was her?

Isugai: I’m positive.

Isugai: With that knowledge… She would have  **brought Serro to the storage room with ease** .

Teto: So Rainbow Lady killed Music Man?

Lydeck: We don’t know that for sure though! She could be innocent.

Reesu: IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR!!!!!!!

Bonbon: Pipe it down, circus freak!

**{Tampered Smoke Machine} <\--**

**_“No that’s wrong!”_ **

“No! It would have been impossible for Reesu to go to the storage room at that time!” Isugai glared at me. “Please elaborate. How would it be impossible for her?” I looked him straight in the eye. “Since you were held up in your room, you weren’t aware that the  **main car was filled up with smoke** !” His eyes shot wide, completely caught off guard. “What did you say?” I spoke carefully and clearly. “The smoke machine was tampered with, causing it to go crazy and fill the room up with smoke. It made it  **impossible** to see anything. Even Reesu wouldn’t be able to see through all that smoke!” Reesu smiled wide, throwing her arms in the air. “Yeah! It was so smoky I couldn’t see my own face!” Nana sweatdropped. “I don’t think any of us can…”

Isugai glanced to the side, apparently embarrassed. “I see. Then it wasn’t her.” “How did the smoke machine break?” Lashi asked me, which Rikka answered for me. “The back was opened. Which showed the entire inside fried. That only happens when you put the wires in wrong.” I look at her confused. “Put the wires in wrong?” She grins. “When you mix up the wires, you get smoke coming out of two ends instead of one, except one smoke is bad for you.” She then tilted her head in confusion. “Although I was sure it was working fine when I found it…” Momoko glanced at the DJ. “Where exactly did you get it?” Rikka looked at the librarian, puffing her cheeks out. “In the storage room. I went to get it but it seemed like someone was there before me.”

My eyes lit up. “Someone was there before you?” She nodded. “There were some things missing. I couldn’t remember what but I know there was a bunch more stuff in there.” I thought for a moment.  _ ‘Right. Reesu said something about that. It was…’ _

**> {Storage Room Item}<**

**_“That’s it!”_ **

“There were the decorations, then there was cleaning supplies. Brooms, dustpans, and even chloroform.” Rikko snapped her fingers. “Yeah! I remember seeing stuff like that when we first found it! But when I went to get the smoke machine half that stuff was gone.” “If we're done, we need to discuss more important things.” Isugai interrupted. “Like what exactly?” Akino questioned, a hand on his chin. The math genius pushed up his glasses. “Like the murder weapon.” We all gaped at him. “Good gracious! We wer’ so focusd’ on the storag’ that we forgot’ ta murder weapon’!” Wakan exclaimed in surprise. “Exactly, we need to know what was used to kill him.” Isugai added. ‘I have an idea on what it was… but I have concerns.’

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

Isugai: What was used… to kill Serro?

Rikka: It was a cut on his neck right? So it must be a knife!

Teto: So killer go stab, stab?

Wakan: Were ther’ any knives that wer’ used?

Nana: All the knives were clean and accounted for from the kitchen.

Nana: So it couldn’t have been a knife.

Reesu: So what did the killer use?

Lydeck: Maybe it was  _ something similar to a knife _ ?

Akino: What is there to use? I didn’t see anything like that…

  
  


_ {Bloody Pair of Scissors}<\-- _

**_“I agree with that!”_ **

“Lydeck’s right. It was something similar to a knife.” I brought out the bloody scissors and showed everyone. “Please look at this. I found this under Serro’s body when investigating him.” Diedre immediately gasped when she locked eyes with the bloody scissors. I raise a brow at her. “Diedre? Is something wrong?” She took a moment before stuttering out. “T-that… that’s mine. I was wondering where one of my scissors went…” As soon as she said that, all eyes were on her. “Well then… it seems that we found our culprit.” Isugai stated, pushing his glasses where they shone in the light. The blue haired girl stuttered. “H-h-hold on! Just because my scissors were under him and probably the murder weapon doesn’t mean I killed him!”

Momoko narrowed her eyes at her. “If that’s the case, how did they end up under Serro’s body in the first place?” She lifted her glasses, “Tell us the truth Diedre, no lie please.” Diedre trembled in her spot, shaking violently with fear. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out. “Tell me, who was the first one to find Serro’s body?” Isugai asked everyone. Nana answered him. “Actually, it was Diedre who found him. Me and Kiko heard her scream and followed her to the body.” When she finished Isugai glanced at the hairstylist. “And there you have it. A self reported murder done by herself, trying to look innocent isn’t going to help you in this case.” He explained.

This was wrong. Diedre couldn’t have killed Serro, could she? Her scissors were the murder weapon. But was she really the one who did it?

**[Intermission]**

**(To be continued)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial is going into two parts. Future class trials will be either three to four parts(hopefully).


	7. Song of the Dead: Class Trial #1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the class trial, and it comes to a sad end...
> 
> Truth Bullets:  
> Monovix File #1:  
> The victim is Serro Kirishima.  
> The time of death was around 12 pm.  
> The victim was found in the storage room.  
> Cause of death was a cut wound on the throat. Death was instant.
> 
> Gerushido's Autopsy:  
> The would on Serro's neck was deep enough to cause enough bleeding to kill him.
> 
> Bloody Pair of Scissors:  
> A thin pair of scissors covered in blood. They look like the one's Diedre carries around.
> 
> Tampered Smoke Machine:  
> Rikka explained that the smoke machine was messed with, the inside completely fried. Someone had tampered with it to make it malfunction.
> 
> Diedre's Account:  
> Diedre was completely lost in the smoke with everyone else, but she says that someone had bumped into her during the commotion.
> 
> Storage Room Items:  
> Reesu explained that the storage room had the decorations, brooms, dustpans, and other cleaning supplies like chloroform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter then I'm going back to working on The Girl Who Was Never There continuously.

We all looked at Diedre who was shaking in her shoes. “Please! Believe me! I didn’t kill Serro!” She pleaded out, nearly crying on the spot. “Unless you have proof you didn’t do it, then we will have to vote you as the blackened.” Isugai told her. She was absolutely terrified. I was extremely worried for her.  _ ‘There’s no way Diedre could have done it! I have to help her!’ _

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

Isugai: If you don’t tell us the truth… then you will be voted as the culprit.

Momoko: Your scissors were found under Serro’s body. Can you explain how they got there?

Diedre: I have no idea how!  _ I was with everyone when the smoke filled the room _ !

Akino: Are you telling the truth?

Diedre: It’s true! Please believe me!

**{Diedre’s Account} <\--**

**_“I agree with that!”_ **

“She’s telling the truth, you guys! She was with us when the smoke filled the room!” Rikka nodded at me. “I have to agree! I even heard her voice during the commotion!” I whipped my head at the DJ. “Wait you heard her voice?” She nodded again. “As a DJ, I have sensitive hearing. I heard many voices like Yoshi’s, mine, Wakan’s, Diedre’s, even Serro’s!” She tapped her ears with a grin. “They heard everyone panic and worry in the smoke.” I exhaled, thank god Rikka’s here. “But are we sure Diedre was there? She could have said something to make her look innocent.” Isugai suggested. The hairstylist pouted at him. “You try not to be bumped over by someone while lost in the smoke, jerk!” Isugai staggered back at her comment.

But I put my full attention on Diedre’s statement. “Diedre, you said you bumped into someone?” She looked at me and nodded. “Well it was more like they knocked into me, it was like they were in a rush or something. It’s funny how people were moving in the smoke…” I went quiet for a bit. Someone was moving in the smoke easily? But how… I thought quietly for a moment to myself, then the answer came to me.  _ ‘That’s it!’ _ “Hey, Kiko? Is something up?” Yoshi asked me as he saw my eyes light up. “I… I think I figured out who killed Serro…” All eyes were on me. “Who?! Who did it?!” Bonbon asked with impatience.  _ ‘There’s no doubt about it! It could only be them!’ _ My eyes slowly moved to the person in particular, locking eyes with them as I spoke without stuttering.

“Teto… you killed Serro, didn’t you?” I asked them. They were silent as they stared at me. “What?! You think Teto did it?!” Reesu exclaimed in surprise. Yoshi scratched his cheek, “They have been quiet for a while now…” Rikka crossed her arms. “I kinda find it hard to believe someone like Teto, who has a passion for fire, could kill Serro like that…” I shook my head. “No, I’m certain that they killed him.” As that was said Teto tilted their head at me. “Me… kill Music Man? Why?” I rubbed my arm as they asked that. “I’m asking you that, Teto. Did you kill Serro, or not?” I repeated.

Teto was quiet again, which Bonbon glared at me. “This is fucking stupid. Why do you think they did it?” I breathed in slowly, then exhaled. “Because they had a way to move through the smoke easily. They had a way to maneuver through-” “No.” I looked at Teto who cut me off. “Huh?” They looked down, clenching their hands into fists as they shook their head. “No, no, no, nononononononono **nonoNONONONO** !” They shouted, voice filled with rage. “Hey, no need to go crazy on us, Teto!” Yoshi tried to calm the pyro down, which was fruitless. “No! No kill Music Man! Liar! Liar!” They shouted at me, shaking their head furiously. “Teto? What’s wrong?” Reesu asked worriedly, concerned for her friend. “No kill! No see! Too much smoke! Went blind! No can see!” They yelled.

It looked like they weren’t going to stop. I didn’t want to do this, but I had to show the truth!

**Argument Armament Start!**

No kill Music Man!

Liar! Liar!

Why blame for Music Man death?!

Teto no killer!

Me no kill!

Why me?!

Not killer!

Why blame me?!

Liar!

Me innocent!

Liar! Liar!

We not friends?!

Why no trust me?!

**Final Blow!**

“No see anything! Too much smoke!”

**{Te** **to’s** **Gas** **Mask}**

**“It’s over!”**

“No! There was a way for you to see through the smoke! You had your  **gas mask** !” Teto staggered back, shocked. Everyone looked at them in pure shock. “You simply used your gas mask to breathe and see normally. That’s how you got through the smoke.” Reesu and Rikka stared at Teto as the pyromaniac looked at the ground silently. “Teto? Please tell us it isn’t true… Did… did you really kill Serro?” Reesu asked them. They didn’t respond. It was silent for a moment, before I finally broke it. “Teto, I’m going to go over the case, one more time. Please, tell me if I say anything wrong.” They didn’t answer, so I took it to begin explaining.

  
  


**Closing Argument**

**“We were all getting ready to plan the party when we received the motive to distract ourselves, except Isugai who decided to stay in his room and not go to the party. Nana went to prepare the desserts, Reesu and Diedre set up the decorations, Rikka and Serro were preparing the music, and everyone else was getting ready for the party. Everyone except for the culprit, who was planning their act of murder. But they needed to prepare themselves before they did so. They went to the storage room for the supplies they needed, which was probably the missing cleaning item... the chloroform. They needed this for their plan to work. Then they needed to do one last thing before they put their plan into action. They opened the smoke machine Rikka retrieved from the storage and switched the wires, so it would fry itself and malfunction. That’s when the party finally started, and so did the culprit’s plan. When Serro’s performance came to a close, the smoke machine began to act up, filling the room with smoke so no one could see anything. But the culprit could, cause they had an item that allowed them to see and breathe through the smoke... their gas mask. Using it, they had their eye on a certain person in particular for their plan. Diedre, which the culprit stole her scissors which would be the murder weapon. Although, as they stole the item they bumped into her, which was their biggest mistake. If they hadn’t, then this case would have been unsolvable. Then, using the chloroform they got, they snuck up on Serro and caught him by surprise. With the smoke causing chaos, no one was aware of Serro being dragged off unconscious. The culprit brought him back to the storage room with them, and with Diedre’s scissors in hand… they killed Serro. His death was instant. And with the chloroform, they could have used it to clean off any blood they got on them to hide their deed. They then disposed of the scissors near Serro’s body, hoping to place the blame on Diedre. All this was done while we were distracted in the other room.**

**This was your plan, wasn’t it Teto, the Ultimate Pyromaniac?!”**

I looked at the pyromaniac with soft eyes. “Was I right, Teto?” It was a moment before they finally responded. “....was me…” Reesu blinked at them. “Huh?” Teto raised their head up, looking at all of us. “It was me. Me killed Music Man…” They said. “You’re admitting it?!” Yoshi exclaimed in surprise. “So it was them all along… I never would have thought…” Isugai stated, readjusting his glasses as they shone on the light. Bonbon tisked. “It’s always the quiet ones, they say.” Teto began to shake, sounding like they were gonna cry. I felt bad for them. “Teto… why did you do it? Was it because of the motive? Is that it?” They looked up at me, the eyes of the mask slightly foggy and soaked with tears.

“Enough with the sappy crap! I’m gonna barf!” Monovix yelled out. “Time’s up anyway! It’s time to vote.” He added. We looked at him with wide eyes. “What?! Already?” Bonbon cried out in shock. Isugai was unaffected. “So we have to vote on who the blackened is? Then get on with it.” Monovix let out a chuckle. “Alright! It’s voting time!” A screen appeared on our podiums with images of all of us, Serro’s picture crossed out. With a dry swallow, I hesitantly pressed on Teto’s picture. When doing so the screen shut off, as did everyone else’s when they finished voting. “The results are in! Who will be chosen as the blackened?” Monovix announced as a larger screen appeared with a wheel with our characters on there and a score board.

The score board then showed Teto with sixteen votes, then the wheel spun fast until it landed on Teto’s character, a fanfare erupting and confetti showering us. Monovix jumped up with joy. “You are correct! The one who killed Serro… was indeed Teto the Ultimate Pyromaniac!” We all looked at the pyro, who was looking down shamefully. “Why? Why did you do it Teto?” Nana asked them, tears pricking her eyes. I slowly walked up to them, looking at them sadly. “Was it the motive? A photo of someone you care about?” Teto looked up at me, crimson eyes glimmering with tears. They then put a hand in their pocket before pulling out a photo and showing all of us. It showed a fairly young woman with the same red hair as Teto, smiling softly as she sat in a recliner with a blanket covering her legs.

I looked them in the eye from the photo, “Is that someone close to you?” They nodded, holding the photo close to them. “ _ Mommy _ ...” They explained. My heart was nearly pulled apart. So their mom was their special person, like me. I frowned sadly at them. “I’m so sorry, Teto. You must be very worried about her… I also got a photo of my mom, too.” Teto shook their head. “No sorry. Mommy very, very special to me. Only have mommy left. No one else.” Then they started to shake. “Mommy… alright… right? She not dead? She… not dead?” Tears stung my eyes as everyone else, besides Isugai and Momoko who was holding it in, was the same as well. “Oh Teto…” Reesu muttered sadly. “Well, if we’re all done with the sappy tears, it’s time for the long awaited punishment!”

We all looked fearfully at Monovix. “T-that’s right… the blackened that’s found out… gets punished.” Yoshi recalled. Teto shook their head. “No! What about mommy?! Tell me about mommy!” They yelled. I found my voice raising at the fox as well. “Tell him about his mother! They deserve to know! Tell him, damn it!” The others joined in. “Tell him the truth! Is his mother alright or not?!” “Tell him you fucking rodent!” “Answer ‘em!” Monovix shook his head. “I would only tell them if they managed to graduate, but they didn’t.” With that he spun in place, voice loud and clear. “Now, I have a very special punishment for Teto the Ultimate Pyromaniac!” Teto gripped their head, shaking it furiously. “What about mommy! Tell me! Tell me!” “Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… punishment tiiiime!” Teto sniffled, “M-m-moooooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!” Monovix jumped into the air, pressing their paws onto a large red button as a monitor lit up with a mini animation of him dragging Teto away.

  
  


**Game over**

**Teto has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

  
  


Teto looked around fearfully, crimson eyes filled with horror. When they locked eyes with Kiko they rushed towards her, trying to reach for her. But before they could a chain launched to them and latched onto their neck, pulling them back. It dragged them far into a large deep pit, which looked soaked with some kind of black liquid. When Teto was dragged all the way to the center, the chain locked in place so they weren’t able to move. Teto tried to pull at the chain at their neck, it wouldn’t come off. Monovix popped up just a few meters from them, wearing a similar gas mask like Teto but smaller. He then pulled out a red container. It read “highly flammable”. Teto could only watch as he popped the cap off and began spilling the contents on the floor everywhere like crazy while laughing. They knew exactly what it was, it was gasoline.

  
  


**Death by Fire**

**The Ultimate Pyromaniac Teto Execution: Executed**

  
  


Monovix then lit a match, dropping it onto the ground as the gasoline caught fire. The flames slowly licked over the liquid as it began to reach Teto. They struggled to get free, but they weren’t able as the flames finally reached them. It reached their feet, they screamed out in agony as they felt the fire burn their skin through the articles of clothing on them. It burned through his pants then up to his coat, then made it to their face. The gas mask did nothing as it burned the mask to a melting point, then burning their skin. Their crimson eyes made one last look as the flames fully engulfed him. Their screams rang out, doing nothing as they were being burned alive by the very thing they loved the most. Before anyone knew it, Teto was dead, nothing but a burning corpse left.

Everyone was crying when it was over, horrified at what they saw. I was completely terrified. “Teto!” Reesu cried out, collapsing to the floor in tears. “The fire freak was killed by the very thing they enjoyed! That’s just sick!” Bonbon cringed, trying not to throw up. I clenched a fist, “No one deserves anything like that! Not even Teto!” I whipped my head to Monovix, who was laughing hysterically. “C’mon! Don’t give me that look! Besides, look on the bright side! You lived!” I grinded my teeth. “Except for Serro and Teto! They didn’t!” Monovix shrugged. “Well, sucks to be them! When you wanna head back to your room for the night, then go! I’ma get some shut eye!” He pulled on a night cap then popped out.

With that the fox left. A loud noise made me turn to see Yoshi with his fist on the podium. “Damn it! Why do we have to go through this?!” Nana wiped her eyes as she sniffled. “I wanna go home…” Momoko knelt down and rubbed her back. “Now, now. We must not let Serro’s and Teto’s deaths hang over us. They would want us to stay strong.” Wakan nodded at the librarian. “She’s right! We sho’d sta’ strong! Keep o’ heads up!” Most of everyone’s spirits were lifted, but he had to ruin it. “Well, I for one am glad to have survived this trial. If you need me, I’ll be heading to my room. Sleeping.” He walked to the exit and headed out. Bonbon sneered when he left. “I really fucking hate that guy, you know? I’ma hit it out as well…”

She left to her room as well. Then most of everyone began to head to their room, leaving me, Yoshi, Nana, Gerushido, Reesu, and Lydeck. “I wish I would have done more for Teto… I could have comforted them…” Reesu said sadly. Gerushido walked over to her, draping his coat over her. “Would you like me to walk you to your room, Reesu?” He asked her, which she nodded as they both headed out. Nana wiped her eyes, standing back up. “I’m going to bed. Yoyo, can you walk me?” She asked the ninja, who nodded. “Sure, I’ll make sure you’re protected!” He exclaimed with his chest puffed out, making the baker laugh and nod as they headed out as well.

Lydeck placed a hand on my shoulder. “You okay?” He questioned in concern. I shook my head. “I feel horrible. Teto was in the same boat, or I should say train, as me. They were worried about their mom, who was the only person they had… and she might never know what happened to her child because of me…” I gripped my arms tightly, tears threatening to fall. “It’s all my fault.” Lydeck frowned. “Hey, don’t beat yourself over it. You only did what you thought was right.” I kept looking down at my shoes. Lydeck let out a sigh, “Come on, you need to rest. We went through a lot tonight…” I nodded, following him out back to the rooms.

Entering my room I threw myself onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. I felt absolutely terrible! Two people I met only yesterday, feeling close to them, just died. I clutched the pillow as my eyes closed from crying. When will this nightmare end?

  
  


**Chapter 1: Song of the Dead**

**End**

  
  


**14 students remaining**

  
  


**You received the Gas Mask present as a momento.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my own tears from writing this... :'(

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danganronpa.  
> I only own the fan characters and story plot.


End file.
